The Animal Resources Center (ARC) provides a laboratory animal care and use program that is fully accredited by the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care International (AAALAC). The ARC staff is responsible for the care, housing, treatment, and disease control of all laboratory animals used in research projects by the St. Jude Cancer Center scientists. In addition, the ARC provides an array of research and technical services. The ARC staff ensures that all housing, husbandry practices, and veterinary care complies with the Animal Welfare Act and its amendments, the NIH Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, and all other applicable institutional, state, and local regulations.